A Fragmented Soul
by Plushy Cyborg
Summary: "The DWMA is a beacon of hope right? Well... you can say i'm the shadow of the DWMA, I still fight in the name of Lord Death but I go places where you can't. Now can we please run away from the giant monster chasing us!" A spinoff from the main story, with a new threat, new allies, and a Paranoid Lunatic? T for minor cursing. Disclaimer: I dont own Soul Eater, I own my characters.


**This is the last time I update this first part I swear. I'm currently working on chapter 1, and will be out soon I promise. I even set plenty of alarms to remind me.**

 **(Prologue)**

 _ **Log Entry #01 - Catch Up Day**_

 _Forgive me for rushing this part, but I need to get this journal up to speed before I can start talking bout my daily occurrences. Consider it "The Prologue" of this journal_

 _As we all know eight hundred years ago, Lord Death and the Grand Wizard Eibon sought to create weapons with exact or similar abilities to the holy sword Excalibur, to prevent the creation of a Kishin. They did figured out how to create the "Demon Weapons", weapons capable of transforming into humans and having human emotions, after many tests and experiments on "subjects" Or it could be the other way around possibly, humans capable of transforming into humans… It doesn't matter, anyways, this discovery led to both Eibon and Death deeming the creation of said demotic weapons was "inhumane", and hid the instructions on how to make one within Death's vault. Later, the Witch Arachne would steal the plans for herself, and create the very first line of Demon Weapons, labeling herself a heretic by the witches, along with being hunted by Lord Death herself as well. This is what every weapon, meister, and human has been told about the creation of Demotic Weapons. But, no one has stopped to ask one question about this story: What happened in the original experiment? Lord Death didn't speak of what happened to the poor soul who was turned into a weapon, nor ever stated that the person died. Everyone just assumed that the experiment was a failure and that the souls were lost to time. If i've learned anything in life, it is you should never assume anything in life, otherwise you will end up in a bottom of a revine. "So, what actually happened? What happened in the experiment?" You ask, and I'll be blunt: Lord Death and Eibon did successfully create a Demon Weapon. And the Demon Weapon did also survive the experiment as well. I can hear you thinking "How does he know this?". I'll be blunt with my response to my question: I was the poor soul who was experimented on._

 _Now, I know this might sound absurd and completely off the rails, and you might discreadit me when you (whoever you are, most likely my future self) are reading this, with questions like "Why would a human voluntarily become a guinea pig?", "Why would Lord Death hide this information from the world?", "Why should we believe someone who we just read about?", And I'll answer these questions momentary so bear with me. I... was not in a good place at the time, I was seriously considering suicide, but decided suicide was a selfish thing to do, and decided to make use of what was left of my soul and volunteer myself for the experiment. After many hours of attempting to convincing me to not proceed with the operation (Lord Death was not the type of person to let someone die without just cause), he finally allowed me to be the guinea pig for their experiment. To be honest, the experiment was one of the most painful experiences in my life. It felt like my soul was being stretched, burned, squished, and punctured at the same time. Now, it did take some attempts to fully understand how to successfully bond a witch soul with a human soul, and a weapon, but after many, MANY, attempts, they succeeded in creating a Demotic Weapon. This is when Lord Death deemed the process inhumane, and locked the instructions away. That being said, after the experiment Eibon decided to see the possibilities of this new discovery in bonding souls and objects together, and I agreed as well (What else was I going to do? Go play solitaire in the corner of Death's Vault?). So over the years, Eibon tested on my soul, conducting multiple experiments on me (Such as the possibility of increasing a weapon's power by using a witch's soul. This would later be perfected into the process of creating a "Death Scythe". Eibon added the ninety-nine Kishin Egg souls into the experiment, to act as a buffer between the witch's soul, and the weapon soul.) until he created what he called "INDEX". INDEX is a magic tool created by Eibon that records specific objects, such as a scythe, and INDEX will allow transformation of the user into said object. Essentially the purpose of it was to allow weapons to shift between different weapon types, (such as a Scythe would be able to transform into a Long Sword.). So, Eibon wanted to test INDEX to see if his "hypothesis" was correct. And in a way, it was. I couldn't access it as freely as Eibon intended, so he deemed the experiment a failure. So, what was to be the very last experiment tested on me was conducted, but there were some…. unintended side-effects from the experiment. The side effect was I could never die. In order for INDEX to be fully implemented into me, Eibon needed to fuse yet another witch soul into me (Which totaled to 4 currently) to counteract the negative effects of the device. Which in turn overloaded my soul to magical wavelengths, and soul wavelengths, allowing my body to regenerate at a high rate._

" _Why didn't Lord Death mention anything about creating the first Demotic Weapon instead of letting people assume that the experiment was a failure?" You ask? If you use common sense, you would be able find out the answer: How would you feel if you learned that the Lord of Death was experimenting with human souls? And the answer is an obvious one, you would be terrified, scared that you would be experimented on as well. There would be riots in the streets, and endless madness. It was honestly Death's best move, and I honestly don't mind either: I've never fond of standing in the spotlight, I found it to be more fun to stay in the shadows of others, to become the puppeteer of the show, since it's more easy to see the world when your not blinded by the lights of fame and glory and all that shit. Hell, the only title I have ever been given has been "Prototype Weapon", and honestly I don't even register that title half the time. Along with my (useless) new title, Lord Death gave me an offer, to scour the world and find high value targets for him, and do recconasance for the DWMA meister pairs, or rot in his Vault (I've only been down there a couple of times and I'd rather spend the rest of my life eating cacti skins than that stay in there, that place gives me chills). I would not have any support or back-up from the DWMA on assignments, and would only be paid if the task was completed. The whole reason behind me not operating under the DWMA was to allow me to go into places where the DWMA could not enter without endless amount of red tape, and in exchange they would turn a blind eye to my actions were acceptable.. I were to act like a shadow for the DWMA, to enter the darken areas of the world where the DWMA could not reach. And to be honest: I prefer it that way._

 _There, all caught up. Sorry for not being specific about most of these details, but I wanted to start this journal ASAP. Death suggested I start a journal, since I have been having nightmares more recently, along with having slight delusions whenever I'm awake. Death thinks it could be side effects of being the "Prototype Weapon", but I don't believe him. I would of had these "side effects" at the beginning if that were the case. I think it's goes much deeper than that. But that is for another time. Normally, I wouldn't believe that writing down my "feelings" in a "manly diary", but lately the delusions and nightmares have been getting worse. So honestly, I'm willing to try anything at this point. I'm practically at a breaking point._

 _Tomorrow, I'll be shipping out to the DWMA HQ, to work an undercover operation. Death_

 _suspects there might be a leak within the DWMA, due to some failed missions and "false information". My job is simple, uncover the mole and present the information to Death. He will take care of the rest. Sadly, Death requested I be partnered with someone as not to raise suspicion, to which I agree. It would be weird to have an autonomous weapon instead of a weapon/meister pair. That being said, I can easily change my soul typing using a modified version of the witch's "Soul Protect" I stole a while back so I should be good in keeping my actual soul a secret. I just hope I can uncover the mole quickly, so then I can get back to my duties as "Death's Shadow"._

 _I'll go into detail about the whole operation tomorrow, I'm going to try and get some sleep for tonight. After all, I have to make a good first impression, and I'd prefer not to be a complete asshole when trying to find my "meister". I tend to be cranky when I don't get enough sleep and coffee._

 _This is Shadow, Signing Off ~~~_

 _02/18/89_

I've always adored rain as a child, wondered where it came from, how water was able to pour from the sky like one giant water faucet. Some found it odd that I would become happy when it rained out, since they believed rain was a sign of depression. I believed it's all how you look at the world, how you, as a person see the world. Rain was a wonderful thing, it nourished nearby life, created fun mud puddles to splash in, and overall made days fun to play outside, even if you ran the chance of catching ammonia. Call me childish if you want, I still like to splash in mud puddles. Another thing rain was good for was tracking your target throughout the narrow side streets of Venice, which were difficult to navigate to begin as an foreigner.

I groaned out of frustration as the splashing ahead me continued, each splash angering me more about the failure of my plan. My target for tonight was Kirin Lugof (What kind of parent would name their child Kirin?) who was a notorious arms dealer in the black market, along with a serial killer, already claimed the lives of twenty five victims. Most of the victims were either female, and more often than not drunk, and luring them into dark alleyways to murder them, and consume their souls. Normally this would be a mission for low level meisters to complete, if not for the fact that this Kishin was untraceable by Soul Perception, nor can be detected based on soul wavelength. Kirin is.. what I call a "Fragmented Kishin", a new type of kishin made by a very specific witch. It's my job to eliminate these new-types of Kishin before they cause havoc upon the world. Originally, the plan was to catch him in the act and eliminate him before he killed his victim. I was perched up on a nearby roof, with my sniper rifle scoped in on him. The plan would of went flawlessly if for the fact that by some miracle Kirin knew that I was on roof, ready to take the shot. I doubt he could of detected me from that far away... Anyways, that's how I had gotten in this situation, chasing down a Kishin throughout the various narrow alleyways of Venice on a very rainy day. ' _Stop getting off topic Shadow, focus.'_ I told myself.

The old brick walls of Venice continued on for what seemed like days, twisting and turning as I continued to chase my target down the narrow alleyways. My target attempted to slow me down by tossing nearby garbage bins onto the ground, but it did him no justice since I easily hopped over them with ease. After a couple more turns into more of the side streets, we finally managed to get onto one of the main roads, which allowed me more than enough space to take a shot at my target. To the left of me, he was running towards another set of alleyways, probably hoping to lose me in another labyrinth of alleyways. Damn Venice, . ' _Not this time...'_ I thought. I drew my revolver out from the holdster and pulled the trigger.

I've always been a good shot, even before I was transformed into a Demon Weapon. My father taught me how to hunt animals and shoot a rifle. It's one of the more happy memories I have of him before he died. After his death, I found hunting to be rather therapeutic for the immense pain I felt at the time. I kind of miss the tranquility hunting brought me. Maybe one day I can go hunting again. One day. I fired off two rounds into his back, one entering near his stomach and the other near a lung, and I could hear the bullet's pierce right through his body and into a nearby wall. A normal person would of died right on the spot, but Kirin apparently had other plans it would seem since he decided to get right back up to fight me instead of running away like the ashamed coward he was. He turned towards me and began to charge towards me like a bull. At the same time, he also drew out what appeared to be a meat cleaver, the blade's edge covered in dried human blood. As he continued to charge, I fired the last four rounds of my revolver into him, each one passing right through his body, until he was in distance to kill. As Kirin began to swing his cleaver towards me, the world moved in slow motion. I could see his smug face, a face that could of been on the front of many famous magazine's. I could also see his soul, a deep red, identifying him as a Kishin Egg. It disgusted me to know that this man, who had practically everything, decided to eat a innocent human soul. He needed to be punished. A bright white flash erupted from my left arm, blinding Kirin as I transformed my left arm into a portion of a rusted silver scythe. Some of the edges of the silver blade are covered in a black rust, like old paint chipping off a wall. Cracks cover the entire edge of my blade, and run though a faint engraving at the very top of the scythe. The cracks, begin to glow orange as the transformation of my arm is completed. My arm begins to move towards the cleaver to block the incoming attack, until both of the blades meet. As the cleaver makes contact with my arm, I could see a portion of Kirin's cleaver, break into fragments, as it made contact with my blade. As the shock of his blade breaking settled on Kirin's face, I brought up my left foot and kicked him the the chest, sending him backwards and disorenting him. It seemed like this single attack took hours. As Kirin was sent backwards by my kick, did time begin to get the memo and speed back up.

I immediately went in for a counter attack, swinging my scythe-arm towards Kirin, who barely managed to dodge it, my blade grazing his arm slightly. I didn't give him a chance for rest since I immediately followed up my attack with a strike right fist straight to the temple, disorienting him again and sending him off balance. While he was disoriented, I again swinged my scythe-arm towards him, again barely missing my mark as he managed to again barely dodge my blade, rolling away from me attempting to gain as much distance as he could to regain his surroundings. ' _He's faster than I expected'_ I thought to myself. This must be the secondary ability he gained by having that poor human fragment inserted within the bastard. I'll have to take his improved reaction time into consideration this time then. I decided to go on the offensive this time, aiming my scythe straight towards his chest. He pulled out his spare cleaver out of the holdster and took a defensive stance. I could see a shit-eating grin as I came charging at him, transforming my right arm into the large scythe and my left arm back into flesh and bone.. That grin gives me the idea that he may have an ace up his sleeve. ' _Well not for long'_ I think to myself. Just as I was about to attack, I pulled out my ace. It happened in an instant, and to the untrained eye, all you would of seen was a flash of white, Kirin's arm being chopped completely off, a deep slash wound as well, and with me holding a deformed blade emitting a orange aura. However, if you looked more closely you would see what actually happened.

As my scythe arm swinged towards him, I transformed it just before it touched Kirin's cleaver, and shifted by body slightly to the left side. As I shifted my body weight towards my left, my left arm began to fragment, with the fragments transforming into metal and breaking off my arm to float into the empty air. To be honest, it's one of the weirdest experiences one can feel: To feel each part of your arm break and shatter like glass, the coldness that washes over your entire body as your body fragments pieces off. Slowly, each of these fragments began to gravitate towards my hand, and begun to form a handle of a blade. Each fragment, uses my soul wavelength to connect together, into a singular piece of material. In theory, I should be able to rearrange my body into objects, for example a vase, but I've never successfully accomplished it though. Eventually they formed into a large silver one-handed long sword, with black rust lining the edges of the blade with yet another faint engraving the center of the blade.. This happened in the course of a second, and the change on Kirin's face over that period of time almost made me laugh out loud. His face changed from cocky, to confused, and finally to terrified in the span of my entire transformation. Who would've thought a mass murderer would be terrified of death. It's kind of ironic when you think about it. After I transformed my arm into the weapon, I swung the sword straight though his arm, cutting it clean off. After I cut off his arm I immediately angled it to cut deep into his chest. It felt like taking a butterknife to.. Well butter.

I transform the blade back into my arm, the cold metal fragments re-entering my arm piece by piece, each piece turning back into flesh and bone. After all the fragments re-entered my body, a wave of heat washes over me ,sending chills up the rest of my body. I will never get used to my unique transformation ability for as long as I live. I turned around to look at my target. Kirin lied flat on the ground, a large puddle of blood flowing from his arm and chest and into the ridges of the bricked road. I walked up to him and stepped on his back, testing to see if he was still alive. The last time I assumed my target was dead, I got stabbed through the chest as I turned to leave, which ended with me stabbing it fifty times in a row out of rage, to ensure it was "thoroughly" killed. It was not a fun stitching a open wound back together by yourself in a very crappy hotel room, which smelled like old cheap beer and human intercourse. I transformed my right pointer and middle fingers into a barrel of a revolver and pressed it right up to his skull. I was about to shoot him in the head when he began to talk.

"Wa..it" Kirin groaned out in Italian. Thank god I can speak most of the languages on earth. Otherwise I would be lost here. Let's see, If I were him, my best plan of action from here, would be to bargain for my life. Some of these idiots believe they can bargain their way out of their demise by "promising riches and power beyond your wildest dreams!". I actually find it funny that these mass murders want to bargain for their lives, when their victims most likely did the same and failed. With this in mind, I decide to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"What do you want mate?" I ask in a scottish accent. Wait a scottish accent? Oh SON OF A-

Kirin interrupts my thoughts. "I want to make a deal with you." I thought he was going to comment on my accent, but given the position he is in, I'd say his choice was smarter than asking why I had a scottish accent.

Sometimes this happens, my voice will go into a random accent, it's a side effect of my soul; It's terribly unstable so it tends to affect my psychological state sometimes along with my soul wavelength, but mostly into my accents..For example, I could be speaking Russian, but have a Indian accent while talking. It REALLY becomes annoying when I'm traveling, because it makes me sound like a tourist who learned the language in their home country. Usually this side effect lasts for at least a day, maximum of three days… thankfully.

I sigh in annoyance of my accent as I respond to his statement. "What makes you think you are in a position to make deals Kirin?" I press my boot harder into his back.

"I-I'll give you anything you want! I have money do you want money? Wait, no, I know what you want, you want some of the human sou-" I cut him off by firing a round into his left shoulder, causing Kirin to yell out in pain. I look towards what was left of his right arm, and noticed the wound regenerated fully, slowly regenerating the arm. Damn him and the human fragment within his soul.

"And why would I want human souls? Maybe I want YOUR soul Kirin. It looks rather tasty.." I state, still using my scottish accent. I can hear him nervously gulp in response.

"P-Please I'll give you all the human soul's I gathered up today! Then, we possibly could work together and we can split the souls 75-25! Please don't kill me!" the pleading look in his eyes, almost has me burst into laughter. I suppose I should wrap this up before I miss dinner at the hotel.

"Hmm, know what. I'll take you up on that offer." I say, taking my boot off of his back.

He rolls onto his back to look up at me, with hope in his eyes. "Really! Thank you for sparing me my life sir. Now if you just follow me, I'll show you where I hid the so-" Just as he began to stand up, I unloaded a round into his skull. His body collapses onto the ground, with a small stream flowing into the already big puddle of blood beneath him. After a couple of seconds, his body turns into black ribbons and start circling his corrupted soul until they disappear completely, leaving only his Kishin soul. Normally a Kishin Egg soul would be pure red, with dark red on the bottom of the soul, but Kirin's soul however had a small blue fragment inserted within the soul, making the Kishin appear to be human to meisters who have Soul Perception. This is how a normal Kishin can be made into these new "Fragmented Kishin". I transformed my fingers back into flesh and walked up to the soul. I placed the soul into my hand, like I was testing the weight of it to the air.

"Kirin, if you were a normal Kishin, I would be required to take you back to Death's Room to be laid to rest." I say with my scottish accent. "However, you have subjected yourself to an experiment that has been deemed by every living creature on this planet as "inhumane". Thus you will not be laid to rest in Death's room."

As I said this, three long blades emerge from my palm to take hold of the soul. Once the blades held the soul tightly, a hole slightly larger than the soul opened up in my palm. Long rotating blades spun around the edge of the hole at a very high speed.

"Instead, I must destroy your soul, and salvage the human shard that you have harbored and stole from an innocent soul. By the power that Lord Death himself has given me, I must deem you to eternal hell. You will not be able to rest in peace now or ever again, Goodbye Kirin..." And with that, the three blades holding the soul in place began to press the soul into what I called "The Grinder". To extract the fragment, you have be be extra careful to not destroy it in the process of destroying the Kishins soul. As the soul made contact with the blades, a ear-deafening screech could be heard from the soul, as it began to be grinded up into nothing. It sounded like a banshee screaming at the top of its smell of blood, burning flesh, and ash filled my nostrils as the process went on. Small back spirits emerged from the soul, being released into the world, never to be laid to rest. These are each of the human souls Kirin consumed. Eventually after what seemed like an eternity, the screeching stopped, and all that was left was the small fragment of a human soul. I transformed my hand back, and took hold of the fragment into my palm. It glowed rapidly, and emitted a soul wavelength of fear towards me.

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm here to rescue you." I say in a calming voice. Apparently my accent finally decided to go away, thank Death. I could tell the fragment didn't believe me, based on the wavelength of distrust it emitted. I don't blame it, I wouldn't trust anyone if I was stuffed inside of a small shard of despair. To show that I'm on it's side, I take out a small sachel from my left side, and open it. Inside it, is more human fragments, some put together and others still all alone. I could feel the shards surprise that it was not the only human shard in the world as I opened the satchel.

"See? I'm not here to consume or eat you. I'm an operative of the DWMA. My job is to recover you guys and attempt to fix your souls." I pulled out my old DWMA badge, identifying myself as a "official weapon" of the DWMA, even though I'm not even registered in their books anymore ever since… the incident.. I showed the badge to the fragment and I could sense it was put at ease. Normally, when humans die, their conscience is non-existent, leaving only the soul and what is left of their memories. However, these guys were fragmented when they were still alive, meaning each of these fragments are a living soul, except without the vessel. And I don't think I like to be taken without reason or cause, I try and calm the souls down before departure. Besides, if the fragments are distressed or angry, they tend to attract other Kishins to them, and that's makes my job a lot harder.

"Alright, now that you're calmed down, you're going to stay with me for awhile. Sound good?" I ask the shard. The shard hummed in approval of the idea. I picked it up and put it in my satchel with the other fragments. The other fragments hummed and began talking to the new fragment. I sigh with relief as I close the satchel and put it back on the left side of my hip. It's always nice to see each of the fragments get along. It makes me feel less guilty as to why these souls are fractured in the first place. If it weren't for my failure to kill that damn witch, all these innocent souls would of been saved. My soul would of been saved. She would of been…

My soul quivers inside my body, like a cold chill running down it. Two people are nearby, both with very powerful bonds between the two of them. A weapon and meister pair by the shiver of my soul. As they slowly came closer, I began to fragment my entire body, long jagged cracks forming along my face, arms, and legs. After most of my body was fragmented, I transformed myself into the shadows within a nearby alley way. This is one of the pluses to having my… special soul; being able to camouflage like a kameeleon into any environment. Along with blending in with my environment, it also makes it to where other living beings cannot pick up my soul wavelength, or my soul at all. Although compared to the many minuses of my soul, I don't think this ability is worth it. As I hide in the shadows, I could finally hear the bickering and the splashing of the meister/weapon pair.

"Ma-ka, why are we still here? We already finished our assignment and I'm hungry, along with being drenched to the bone!" A male gruff voice says in a groan.

The female made no heed to the male's question. "So you're telling me that you didn't hear a loud scream after we killed our target?" a feminine voice response back angrily.

"Well yeah, of course I heard it, but it could of been anything Maka, and besides you said that there were no other Kishin's in the area." the male responds.

"But that's not the problem Soul!" Maka replied angrily. Why do these two names sound so familiar… It's on the tip of my tongue. She continued her statement.

"I felt something… weird while were were fighting…"

"Again?" Soul asks in an annoyed tone. "This is the third time that this has happened"

"I know… but I keep feeling this presence. It worries me Soul.." Both of them stop near inches from the ally way I am hiding in. Maka continues to speak.

"Everytime I feel it's presence, I get a cold shiver down my spine. It feels so lost and alone. And so cold." I can see her form shiver in response.

"...Can you feel it's presence right now?" Soul asks, his words laced with concern

"No… not anymore. It suddenly disappeared. Like it was suddenly erased from existence." I can see her head turn slightly, and catch a glimpse of her jade eyes.

She must of sensed the Kishin i just eliminated. Because the new type of Kishin eggs

have fragments of a human soul infused into their soul, It acts like a mask for the kishin; It won't completely cover up their madness wavelength, but will sorta blend their wavelength into the human one. Actually, it's pretty difficult to pick up their wavelength to begin with, even for myself. So for her to be able to pick it up so easily is surprising.

"Well, if you want, we can search the area to see if we find anything out of the ordinary." Soul suggested.

"...No, I don't think we will find anything. Like I said, the presence is gone now, so It most likely move on to a different town. I'll still report this to Kid to see if he knows anything about it. Thanks for the offer though." Maka responds.

Soul huff in response, and changes the subject. "If we're done here, can we please get go somewhere where there is food and is dry? I don't think I can last much longer out here" I can hear Soul's stomach grumble in response.

Maka laughs at his question. "Sure thing Soul, but you're buying!" Maka says in a playful tone. She then begins to run down the puddle filled street, right past my hiding spot.

I hear sigh out a response. "I swear, sometimes you are too much..." Soul then proceeds to chase after his technician. A couple of minutes after they leave, I finally decide to decloak myself. Ah, I remember where I heard their names. They were the ones to defeat the Kishin Asura. The famous Maka Albarn; Death Scythe Meister, partnered with Soul "Eater" Evans; The "Last" Death Scythe. A grigori soul partnered with a soul tainted with the power of the Black Blood. No wonder they were able to pick up on the presence of my target, hell, If I didn't have some of the magic I stole from a witch to cast Soul Protect, I would of been detected immediately. At the time of the Kishin revival, I was in Japan tracking down a large group of Kishins who were hunting large amount of humans and were on the verge of becoming Kishins, so I couldn't help at the time. Afterwards, when I offered to help search for the Kishin he told me to run "Crown Control", since he was having all available Death Scythes search for the Kishin, and needed me to keep new Kishin Souls from being created. I wasn't happy about it, but I do as i'm told, after all, Death is the boss.

I walk out of the alleyway and into the low lit street. It's still pouring buckets out, but instead of putting me in a grim mood, I suddenly become happy. Another assignment completed, and yet another day the world is safe. I begin walking in the opposite direction of the par, toward the cheap hotel i am currently staying at, letting the rain fall onto my damp wet hair and my large battle worn trench coat. As I continue down the street, the only sounds I can hear now is the splashes of rain hitting nearby puddles, and the constant grinding of my broken soul within myself. Hopefully one day I will not hear the grinding of each piece of my soul against each other, or have nightmares about the people who I failed to save, or just feel complete in general. But these are mere wishes, and if wishes were fishes, people wouldn't starve. It was one of my old meister's favorite sayings. It was… until she died. Now all I have left is a saying, a broken soul, and a lingering vengeance towards the witch who caused it all. I will make sure to pay that witch back for what she did to everyone. I will have my revenge.


End file.
